


Not ready

by Hotgitay



Category: Rosewood (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 15:10:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Annalise breaks things off with Rosie





	Not ready

“Rosie lets just stop”Annalise said to him 

“Did I do something wrong?”Beaumont asked her

“You did nothing wrong Rosie except be a perfect gentleman to me”Annalise tells him 

“I can’t do this I’m not relationship material or Girlfriend material I suck at dating”Annalise tells Beaumont 

“Nope don’t run away when things get hard”Beaumont said to her 

“I’m not ready I thought I was but I’m not”Annalise admitted to her friend

Annalise has been hooking up with Beaumont

The two were sort of friends with benefits

Although it felt more like the two were dating and that feeling scared her so much 

“I understand if you need time to figure things out go ahead”Beaumont kisses her on her forehead 

Annalise hugs him “Just give me some time okay”

“I’ll wait for you Villa”Beaumont held her close to him


End file.
